


Thank you, beautiful

by HolySticks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BS, Ballroom Dancing, Blue Lion (Voltron) is a mess, Blue is nice, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Fortune Cookies Always Wrong, Fortune Telling, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lancey Lance, Langst, Light Angst, No Klance Sorry, Oneshot, Post Season 5, Post Season 6, Pre Season 7, Short One Shot, Sorry not sorry readers!, TOO MUCH, Tags Are Hard, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, dream - Freeform, i am so bsing this, idk - Freeform, no ships sorry, pre season 6, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolySticks/pseuds/HolySticks
Summary: Blue is sorry and she has some advice. She wants a promise though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would've written more, but I'm tired.

A dream, a dream that she wanted. 

With music drifting in and out of hearing. 

Soft breaths being carried far in the hallway. 

At the end of the hall is a dark door, blue gems, and rhinestones embedded in the wood. 

 

I turn the handle and open one of the doors, a girl stands there. A blue dress adorns her, and it would take my breath away if I had any breath to lose. The girl looks at me suddenly, identifying herself as Blue.

“Lance! There you are, I was concerned for a moment,” she states walking over quickly. I meet her halfway with a hug. 

“Good to see you beautiful, it’s been awhile since we last danced hasn’t it?” I chuckle. She looks into my eyes and nods.

“Yes, I guess you could say that’s why I wanted to talk with you…” Blue sighs, pulling me into the middle of the room. Light spills onto the floor from the windows and the music gets louder as we begin to dance.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry!” she blurts. 

“What?” 

“I’m sorry, for leaving you.”

“Beautiful…”

“I’m so sorry… I never meant to hurt you in that way, and just as we were beginning to really bond.”

“Blue, it wasn’t your fault-”

“Yes, yes it was. I never wanted to walk away from you. Black made her choice and then so did Red. I could’ve fought to keep you, my cub… I didn’t, and I regret it even now. Even though it was so long ago.”

“Blue, you made the right decision. To put the universe before me.” 

“I refuse to believe that, Lance. I left you with a fighter, one who won’t always understand. I’m sorry about that. And I’m sorry that I couldn’t understand that then.”

“Blue… You did what you thought was right and I’ve made it far. If it wasn’t for you letting me go - I wouldn’t be here today.”

 

“That’s just the thing. You’ve grown and I can’t take credit for it… and it kinda makes me mad,” Blue chuckles. I shake my head with a smile. Blue dusts off my collar and fixes it, bittersweetly.

“Thank you for everything, Blue…” I whisper. Blue blinks quickly and cocks her head.

“What?”

“Thank you, for starting me off. And for being you, I couldn’t have asked for a better lion.”

“Don’t let Red hear you say that!”

“Heh! I’m pretty sure Heinz already knows.”

“Oh.. Oh dear,” Blue moves some hair away from her face, “Cub, you’ll be waking up soon and I need to say this. Be strong, these upcoming weeks? They’ll be some of the hardest in your life. Please promise me, stay safe?” I look her in the eyes and nod.

“I promise.”

“Good, now go ahead and wake up. Hunk is making pancakes, and I hope to see you again soon, Lance. Maybe once we’re all back together again. Or if Black swallows her pride and chooses you as a paladin,” Blue laughs. 

“Wait… What!?” I exclaim. Blue kisses my forehead, and light rushes into my vision. 

 

I shoot up and look around my room. I shake my head and then put my hands in my face.

“Thank you, beautiful…”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance, why?" Blue asks quietly tears running down her face.
> 
> "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Langst below.

A dream she needed, she didn’t want it.  
She needed this…  
Waves that speak volumes.  
A fire that finally glows again.

She’s sitting on the sand, waves lapping at her feet. I know her immediately this time.  
“Blue?” I ask walking forward, sand getting stuck on my feet. She says nothing and so I sit next to her.  
"Lance, why?" Blue asks quietly tears running down her face.  
"What?"   
“Why? You broke my promise… You got hurt… You might’ve actually died! And I couldn’t do anything… I thought you weren’t coming back.”  
“Blue…” She turns to me and hugs me hiding her face in my chest.  
“You broke a promise…”  
“But I fixed it.”  
“What? How? I-?”  
“Look at the fire.” I point to a fire pit. Blue looks up and blinks before looking at it. She smiles brightly.   
“You may have broken a promise, and yet… You still deliver… You are my favorite paladin.”  
“Don’t let Allura hear that,” I warn.  
“She already knows~” Blue sings. I shake my head and pull Blue back into a hug. Enjoying the smell of the beach and the lilac sky. 

“You know…”  
“You will shut up now.”  
“Fine….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a wuss. I can't have them angry or sad. I love them too much and it was such a happy fanfic!

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to Disney songs while writing this! Disney is weird, it makes me write weird things. ZERO TO HERO BEST DISNEY SONG.  
> Update: I'll Make a Man Out of You (Maybe)
> 
> (idk. That might change. I'm tired)


End file.
